


Lo sabe

by Aeren



Series: Drabbles (wincest y J²) [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: John Knows, M/M, Underage Sex, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2049729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeren/pseuds/Aeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a partir de este prompt: </p><p>Anónimo asked: I have this weird kink about John touching himself in the next room while he hears Dean fucking Sam at first he was weirded out even angry when he first heard them but he could see how much they love each other & he came around & thats why hes always telling Dean to take care of Sammy because its the only way he knows to tell Dean hes ok with them together but he's been alone so long, and the sound of fucking is the sound of fucking so sometimes for relief his hand slides down to his cock</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lo sabe

 

 

 

 

[Anónimo asked: I have this weird kink about John touching himself in the next room while he hears Dean fucking Sam at first he was weirded out even angry when he first heard them but he could see how much they love each other & he came around & thats why hes always telling Dean to take care of Sammy because its the only way he knows to tell Dean hes ok with them together but he's been alone so long, and the sound of fucking is the sound of fucking so sometimes for relief his hand slides down to his cock](http://wellcometothedarkside.tumblr.com/post/92931095196/i-have-this-weird-kink-about-john-touching-himself-in)

 

«La primera vez fue pura casualidad, despertar en el sofá, todavía con el bourbon supurándole por los poros y el calor de la última caza en las venas. El trabajo bien hecho y una noche de descanso. Sus hijos dormían a unos pasos y la noche era una apacible sucesión de minutos y segundos en los que perderse y recordar. Entonces llegó ese pequeño quejido. Una tabla del suelo crujió y de pronto sus sentidos estaban alerta, agudos como el filo de una navaja pese al alcohol. La hoja del acero que siempre llevaba en la bota derecha relumbró azulada cuando la liberó de su confín de cuero. De nuevo, el siseo apagado, más silencio, tanto que, ausente, empezó a creer que lo había soñado. Luego llegó la palabra, ronca, casi irreconocible, _Dean,_ la voz aún aguda de Sam pintada de mil emociones que le erizaron la piel. _Dean_. El eco húmedo e inconfundible de unas bocas que se encuentran, el gemido ronco y de nuevo. _Dean. Dean_. Apretó el mango de hueso hasta que los nudillos le crujieron en torno al objeto mientras cubría los pocos pasos que le separaban del cuartucho que los chicos compartían. Aquel apartamento era un cuchitril que más parecía una caja de zapatos, pero el dormitorio era casi un lujo, uno que él les había cedido gustoso.

Con la respiración acelerada se apoyó contra la fina pared y obligándose a calmarse, escuchó, con los ojos bien abiertos y los restos de bourbon barato amenazando con ahogarle. Las sombras se burlaban de él mientras los ecos rítmicos, esos inconfundibles sonidos, cristo bendito, le llegaban con una claridad pavorosa, dolorosa. Sus niños. Mordiéndose la lengua, se negó a moverse, no mientras a sólo unos metros, su vida se desplegaba frente a él, llena de un sinnúmero de significados a cual más terrorífico.

 _Sammy, mi SammySamSamSammySam…_ Un rezo, una letanía. Casi no podía distinguir donde empezaba una voz y acababa el siguiente suspiro. De quien era esa suplica y de quien aquella declaración. La cama chirrió. Una, dos, tres veces.  ¿Cuántas veces habría pasado? ¿Cuántas?

Esa noche, la primera, hizo algo que no hacía desde que aquella criatura le robó a su Mary: John huyó.

Después de eso las señales se le presentaron con una facilidad insultante. Los ojos de Dean, fijos en Sam mientras éste hablaba. Su hijo pequeño, ese arisco adolescente, casi un hombre, ese que todo lo replicaba, absorto en Dean. Los dos juntos sobre la mesa, el cabello color miel de Dean mezclándose con las mechas color caramelo. La sonrisa. Ese gesto que casi no recordaba, ése que Dean sólo dedicaba a su hermano.

Después de esa primera noche vinieron otras más, a veces en esas noches bebía hasta el olvido, otras se limitaba a soportar, a escuchar _, a ansiar_ … luego llegó aquella ocasión, una de las últimas, antes de Stanford, antes de que todo empeorase. Había llegado con horas de antelación y creían tener el cuarto para ellos solos. La luz de la calle bañaba la cama, casi como una burla. Piel sedosa y joven, cristalina a causa del sudor, relumbrando mientras los miembros se entrelazaban en una danza que era horrorosamente erótica. Músculo firme enterrándose una y otra vez en la jugosa cavidad que parecía hecha para él. El chasquido húmedo de la carne contra la carne, rítmico y desalmado. Sin piedad. Arqueándose el uno contra el otro. Enredados en una lucha sin final. Los largos dedos de Sam clavados en las nalgas del mayor, destacando, fuertes como garras, hundiéndose en la cremosa y pálida extensión mientras giraban el uno contra el otro. Sus hijos, santo Dios, _sus hijos,_  devorándose con una pasión y un abandono propios de algo que sólo podía ser amor. Jadeó, asaltado por una ola de bochornoso deseo. El sonido rico y profundo del acto se había transformado en un crescendo lujurioso, _más, más, Dean, por Cristo, más_. Se mordió los labios hasta que probó la sangre, su miembro pulsó dentro de los pantalones, traicionándole. Sam gimió de nuevo mientras Dean le besaba el esbelto cuello con la delicadeza con la que se besa lo muy amado. Lo adorado. Después de eso el resto fue un borrón, la lascivia y la vergüenza enmarañándosele en la sangre, Dean arrastrando al menor, las firmes caderas hundiéndose con violencia. El orgasmo le explotó entre los dedos como una maldición, espeso y ardiente, mientras sus hijos seguían sobre la cama. Como víctimas de algún pagano sacrificio. Entregado el uno al otro.

Después de eso, John dejó de pensar, dejó de mirar a un futuro, dejó de creer y dejó la vida y se centró en ojos amarillos. Sam… se decía a veces, mirándoles, el uno en el espacio del otro. Sam, había cosas que ni Stanford había cambiado. John podía verlo, lo sabía. Así que se limitó a olvidar. Dejarlo todo, incluso su propia perversión, ésa que seguía caracoleándole en los límites de la conciencia, tan profunda que no tenía nombre… Sam era cosa de Dean, como lo había sido siempre. Como siempre sería.»


End file.
